New Beginnings
by JemiAddicted
Summary: Mitchie was always getting beaten or bullied by Shane Grey but what happens if Shane happened to have feelings for her after all? Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

(Mitchie)

I'm staring out the window. Drip, drip, drip. I love the rain. Always have. Those little rain drops splattering on the ground. You see in life, I feel like I'm the hard concrete ground and my problems are the rain. They hit me all at once. Not thinking about how it would hurt me. Drip, drip, drip. Another hit. And just like the hard solid ground again, I'm the one who always gets stepped on by people. It's hard. They know nothing about what I go through and yet they do harsh things to you. I sighed. That's just life I guess.

(Shane)

My eyes were getting heavy. Stupid teacher. Can she teach something that I could actually understand? Ugh. I looked around the classroom 'til my eyes landed on her angelic face. She's staring out the window again. She always does that. She's annoying. I hate her. Don't ask me why 'cause I won't answer your question. The bell just rang. I smiled. Time for Torres to face my wrath.

(Mitchie)

The bell rang. I sighed. Time to face my doom. I got out of the room to be greeted by the friends kept coming along. They dragged me outside and gave me torture.

(Shane)

I looked at her pummeled body. She looked hopeless. Of course I feel sorry but its was what I always did. Of course my heart is breaking seeing her like this but, I don't know.

"Time to go." One of the guys said.

And just like that we left. Leaving her there.

(Mitchie)

I slowly got up and forced my self to walk. Or at least limp. Lucky for me my house wasn't that far. The streets were getting dark. I arrived at our porch and opened the door. I went for my room take a shower. I turned on the hot water, feeling it touch my wet skin. Every part of me hurt. I just had to bare the pain.

After my shower, it treated my wounds and bruises. Some of them were still bleeding and some of them were turning purple. I cringed as I touched one of them. Good thing I had that first aid kit. I never know why they do this to me. I've never done anything to them. Shane Grey was always the one that started with the bullying.

I sighed.

I wanted to clear my head. So I went for the park. I grabbed my jacket and put on my boots. I stepped outside the door and felt the cold breeze hit me. I shivered. I walked my ay too the park and saw the street lights brighter than ever. The neighborhood was quiet, except for the party going on at Taylor's house. But I went right past that and continued my way to the park. It was peaceful here.

I sat on one of the swings and saw that the moon was at it's highest. It was bright. It was beautiful.

I started to think about my life. My never caring parents, having no friends and that most of all that horrid bullying I had to experience everyday. Everything was just wrong. Silent tears were now streaming down my face. I reached down my pocket seeing if I had brought my handkerchief with me but I found it empty. I was about to rub my tears away 'til the most unexpected thing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Mitchie)

He knelt down in front of me. Shane Grey was before me. He reached down his pocket and got his handkerchief. I thought he was going to give it to me but instead, he used it to dry my tears by himself. I blushed. He gently pressed the piece of cloth to the water streaming down the brims of my eyes but I kept continuing my muffled sobs.

"Ssssh. Stop crying" He whispered.

I did as he commanded and he slowly dried the last few tears that escaped my eyes. After that, he grabbed my hand and placed the handkerchief on my palm. I looked up at him confused.

"Keep it." He said to me. I grasped it and placed it in my pocket.

He sat at the swing next to me, his eyes never leaving my face.

He touched my cheek with his thumb stroking it lightly. I flinched at the encounter. He touched one of my bruises. He touched my cheek again. But this time more gently.

"Did I do this to you? Am I the reason you were crying?" his voice sounded strained, his deep hazel eyes looked apologetic.

I nodded my head weakly. "Yeah…"

He reached for my hand and started drawing circles on my palms with his thumb. I blushed harder. I must have looked like a tomato from crying and blushing.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me straight in the eye and I knew it was sincere.

"It's okay, I guess." I said.

He sighed. He stared up at the sky, lost in thought.

"You wanna know something?" He asked.

"What?"

"I really don't know why I bully you." He looked at me again. His eyes showed sorrow. He had a frown plastered on his face. My face on the other hand looked confused.

My eyes brows knit together then I asked "Don't you hate me? Isn't that a reason?"

He scoffed. "Why would anyone in the world hate a person as amazing as you?"

Now that did it. My face was as red and as hot as ever.

Realizing what he said, his eyes grew wide and looked to the other side, I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks. What did he mean? All this time I thought he hated me for no reason at all.

"Euh. I mean c'mon you've never done anything to me before." He shrugges but his cheeks still had that shade of pink and he was kind of fidgeting.

"I dunno," I sighed. "Some people just hate on people for no particular reason at all."

"Well I'm not like that."

His phone went off and he looked at it. He frowned.

"I have to go."

I tried to hide my look of disappointment but failed. Clearly he had the same look on his face.

"How 'bout we continue this Friday? I'll tell you when and where then we talk." He smiled.

I did the same and immediately replied, "Great idea!"

After we exchanged numbers he reached for my arms and gently touched the bruise on my cheeks again. He looked into my eyes. I thought he was gonna kiss my lips but instead he kissed the bruise on my cheek. After that he ran off.

"I'm really sorry! See you! Bye!" He said a few meters away from me. He left me stunned. I touched my cheek and smiled to myself. I don't know what exactly happened tonight but it was amazing. I learned something tonight.

Shane Grey wasn't that bad.


	3. Chapter 2 Shane POV

(Shane)

I went out of Tess' party. It was getting boring. I didn't drink tonight 'cause I was the one who was suppose to be driving the guys. They're gonna be there all night! I let out a frustrated sigh. I guess I'm just gonna go to the park. It' always nice there. Maybe it can get me through this party.

I just walked my way to the park. Not caring how long it would take to get there. I could hear the music coming from Taylor's house getting lower and lower. Until finally…It was gone.

I arrived at the park and saw it deserted. I started to wonder around 'til I got to the playground. There was a girl sitting on the swings. She looked so familiar. She had nice brown locks. Her pale skin reflected the moonlight. She was absolutely beautiful. But something caught my eye. Was that glittering on her cheeks, tears? I moved a little closer, trying my hardest not to be noticed. I succeeded. But my heart was crushed when I saw the girl on the swings. It was no other than Mitchie Torres. Was she crying because of me? I had put her through a lot.

I slowly approached her. She was looking down. I knelt down in front of her. Sure enough she was shocked to see me there. I reached down my pocket and got my handkerchief. I slowly dried her tears on the brims of her eyes, being careful not to poke her in them though. I've done enough damage. She was still crying. Ugh, that makes me feel so guilty. How could I do this to her?

"Ssssh. Stop crying" I whispered. And she did.

I dried up the last few tears that escaped her eyes and placed the handkerchief on her palm. She looked up at me with a confused face and questioning eyes.

"Keep it" I said. Maybe she'll burn it 'cause she hates me. If she did, my heart would shatter, watching her do it.

I sat at the swing next to her. My eyes never left her face. I could see all the bruises I gave her today. And all the other bruises I gave her before. There was this bruise on her cheek. I stroked it lightly. She flinched though so I decided to stoke it lighter.

"Did I do this to you? Am I the reason you were crying?" This pains me so much.

She nodded. "Yeah…"

I took her hand and started drawing circles on her palm. I'm such a monster. How can I make this right?

"I'm sorry." I said. My voice cracked. I looked her in the eye and saw them sympathetic.

"Its okay, I guess…" She said.

I looked up the sky. I have to make it up to her somehow. What I've done was too much. I wonder if she'll ever like me now. Maybe I could lay down.

"You wanna know something?" I asked.

"What?"

"I really don't know why I bully you." I looked at her and frowned. I'm sure my face showed sadness.

Her eyebrows scrunched up. "Don't you hate me? Isn't that a reason?"

I scoffed. "Why would anyone in the world hate a person as amazing as you?"

Did I seriously say that? My face was getting hot. I looked to the other side embarrassed. I need a cover up.

"Euh. I mean c'mon you've never done anything to me before." I shrugged.

"I dunno," She sighed. "Some people just hate on people for no particular reason at all."

"Well I'm not like that." Im not.

My phone went off. It was a text.

Shane,

Lets go man! You promised you would drive us!

I closed it shut and frowned.

"I have to go"

She looked like she was trying not to look disappointed. She actually wants to talk to me…I like that. I don't want this to be the last time. I WANT to talk to her.

"How 'bout we continue this Friday? I'll tell you when and where then we talk." I smiled. This way I can get her number AND we get to hangout!

She smiled too. "Great idea!"

We exchanged numbers then put our phones away. I grabbed both her arms and I touched the bruise on her cheek again. I was going to make everything better. I touched her bruise but I got lost in her eyes. My mind said to kiss her but I knew better so I kissed her cheek instead. I didn't bother to look at her reaction.

"I'm really sorry! See you! Bye!"


End file.
